Revenge of Ax
by Ann Raven
Summary: this is about animorphs and Elfangor


Revenge of Alex  
  
Author's Notes:  
This story takes place in the middle of a war. This is not an ordinary war; this story is about being free or being enslaved by the enemy. Many innocent people in war are killed in this story. The man in this story is a U.S. fighter pliot named Allan Fangor; his best friend is Ann Raven. He was a friend of the family, he is a secret agent that has a wife that was pregnant with their first-born, named Tobias. Allan was called away with out telling he friends and family, they all thought he was dead.  
  
It was a dark June night; a plane crashed behind small ranch 39 miles from Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. This small ranch was on the outskirts of a little town called Shawnee, Ok. The time was 10:00 p.m. central time when the plane crashed; Ann was coming out of the barn with a bucket full of water for the garden. As she was looking up at the stars, she saw something fall from the sky in a burning ball of metal.   
  
Ann dropped the bucket with a crash on the ground; the water poured out over the ground, Ann ran back to the barn. As she turns on the light, the plane crashes into their back pasture. The impact shook the barn violently throwing hay and feed on the ground. Ann went to Silver's stall, unlatched the gate to the stall and led him to the front of the barn by the tack room. There, she saddles him up; Ann climbs on his back and rode toward the crash site.   
By the time she gets there, the sky is full of flames. She grabs a shovel and canteen from the saddle and starts smothering the fire on the ground. She hears a moan over the blaze of the fire. She turns around, and there on the ground was a man, severely injured and bleeding from his side. She starts walking to the man. She kneels down to see if he is alive, and she rolls him off his stomach on to his back. He opens his eyes slowly, She asks, "What is your name?"   
  
"My name is Allan," he replied. She was shocked she remembered him. He used to babysit her when she was two. He asked, "Anna is that you?" "Yes." She replied. " We thought that you were dead." With tears in her eyes. "Anna, get out of here please." he yelled. "They're coming to kill me, you must leave this place instantly."   
  
"No, I'm not going to leave you here to die, and why are they coming to kill you, and who are they." "There're a deadly race that want to take over the world." "Also, Anna please find my little brother and protect him for me." "I will Allan." "Anna, get on you horse now and get out of here!" "No, I'm not going to leave you here, you're coming with me." "No, Anna I'll only slow you down." "No, you won't, Silver can carry both of us."   
"No, go please Anna, go now, and don't look back." She could see the pain, fear, and sadness in his eyes. She turns to her horse to get on; he starts calling out her name to say goodbye for the last time. Turning the horse towards the ranch tears run down her cheek and stain the collar of her shirt. As she rode away, the sound of one of the neighbor kid's party filled the night air.   
Cassie woke up when she heard an explosion outside of the house. Her friend Rachel looked out of the window, and saw an inferno in the neighbor's back pasture. They went to investigate the fire, but when they got there, they where shocked. It was a plane crash. Something looked like a bundle of blankets at the edge of the fire.   
  
They saw it start to move slowly, but it did not get up. They walked closer to it. There before them was an injured man bleeding from his side. He turned his head to see who was coming. That is when he saw them standing there. He told them, "I'm not going to hurt you, please come here."   
  
They started to walk towards him, One of them asked, "Who are you, and were you in that?" pointing at the burning plane. He replied, "Yes, I was in it." "Do you want us to help you?" They asked. "No, please you must leave here." "Okay, but who are you?"   
My name is Allan Fangor, I'm a U.S. fighter pilot." "Please, listen to me. There is an evil group of people coming this way." "Who are they?" "There're called Encartins. Their leader, Victor the third is coming to destroy me, and my little brother too." "Why do they want to do that?"  
  
"Victor killed a captain of the Army, and I witnessed it." "Now, go before they see you!" As they started to walk away, Allan yelled out one of the kid's name. "Tobais guard this with your life, let no one see it. Understand?" " I will Allan." Tobias looked back at this man as if he knew him from somewhere.   
  
They ran towards some small hills in the pasture and hind among the rocks. Then from nowhere, the gang came and circled around Allan and he knew that the end was near; he could not escape from them. Their slimy leader slithered into the middle of the circle and stood before the fighter pilot.   
  
"Allan, how wonderful is it to see you again." "You're not getting that evidence, because it's not here." "Oh, what a pity I hope you did not give it one of your friends?" "They will meet a terrible doom as you."   
  
With this, he killed Allan with a bullet to the head. "No!" Tobias yelled aloud. Victor and his troops turned around to see Tobias standing up. "After him, don't let him escape!" yelled Victor. All of the troops start running after them. Tobias told the others, " Lets get out of here, guys." All of the kids ran towards the neighbor's farmhouse.   
  
They all huddled together in the house. One of them started talking, "Guys, what are we going to do?" "I don't know, maybe we can go over to my neighbor's house and ask them." "Okay, but what about those guys out there?" " I have a secret passageway that connects to my neighbor's barn." "So then what?" "They always leave their back door unlocked."   
  
"Okay so let's go." They started down the stairs to the basement, and walked through a door in to the passageway. They were walking through the passageway when the lights went out. "This is great." "Don't worry its suppose to do that, you see this was part of bomb shelter."  
  
One of them unlocked the latch to the door under the barn, then opened the trap door to the barn, and popped out his head. They all climbed out, and looked around. There were a variety of harnesses and a sleigh with Christmas lights in it. All of the animals in the barn woke up and started to make noise.  
  
One of them cried out, "Cassie, what are you doing?" "Nothing really." Cassie answers back as she opens the barn door, "We need to tell them about the plane crash." "Are you crazy, we don't even know them."   
  
"Well I do, her uncle is the Governor of our state." "You got to be kidding." "Richard Raven?" " The fonder of RavTech Enterprises." "Yes all that." " What's her name?" "Why, Ann Raven of course." "The movie star Ann Raven!"   
  
" Yes, they're my neighbors." In the house, Ann's wolf hears the commotion out on the barn and starts to scratch on the back door, Ann grabs a shoot gun from behind the dresser, opens the back door to the farmhouse, and starts to walk towards the barn.  
  
Her wolf scratched on the barn door, as she whimpered. As she opens the door, her wolf barges through the cracked door, starts to growl at three great big pickle barrels by the horse stalls. She yells out into the brightest of the barn lighting,   
  
" Okay, come on out of there, because I got a shoot gun and I know how to use it." Then three heads pop up behind the barrels. " Cassie, you idiot I could have killed you and your friends." " I'm sorry, but did you see the plan crash in your back pasture." " You know how good of a …… what? How did you know?"   
  
"After the explosion we walked over to the crash site." But how did you know about it?" "We felt the explosion at my house." Ann was shaking her head at this time and Ann started to sigh, "Cassie did you guys see anything?"   
  
"Yes, we did!" "What?" "A man bleeding from his side. We tried to help him, then there were some gang members that circled around him, then their leader came from among them, and shot him in the forehead." " No that can't be true, Allan why, why did you not listen to me." "I could have saved you from them."   
  
" Ann I'm sorry, I should have not told you." Ann sighed, "No, you did the right thing." " Ann, did you know him?" "Yes I did Cassie, he was my best friend when I was a child and he was like a father to me." "Oh, so what are you going to do now?" "I'm going to find his younger brother and parents and tell them what happened."   
  
Ann looks back out of the window towards the smoke rising from the site. She went to the office inside the barn, picked up the phone, and called the Fire Department and the Police Department. She walked back out of the barn, "Cassie, and you two come on in."  
Two of her good friends who were police officers pulled into the driveway; she leads them and the fire department to the crash site. As the fire department was putting out the fires, Officer Rick McClain and Lt. Andrew Jackson asked Ann some questions.  
  
" Ann did you know this man?" "Yes, He was my best friend when I was a child." " Did you know the killer?" "No, all he told me, that he was on the run from them." " Who are they?" "I don't know, all he told me is that they were a deadly race that what to take over the world."   
  
Ann started to cry, Tobias starts to walk over to Ann, who was looking at the body bag that held her dear friend in it, as tears were streaming down her eyes. " He was like a father to me." Ann starts to cry harder, Tobias puts his arm around her, kneels down by her and started to talk to her.   
  
"Ann, Allan gave me this," Holding out an envelope that had a government seal. " I don't know what is inside it." Ann turns her head to look at it, Tobias hands it to her, she looked at Tobias and says " Don't you know what this means. This can help us track down the killer!" "What did you mean?" "I mean that this object in the envelope can help us out."  
  
"You mean that this can help us." Asked Tobias holding up the envelope. "Yes, inside this envelope is a security tape from the government." " But how do you know?" asked Tobias. "Let's go into the house and look at it." Ann replied. " Hey, Rick, Andrew, come on in I got to show you something."   
  
"We're come in." They replied. They started the walk into the house, when Rick spotted something on the ground. He starts to pick it up, when his touch actives the it. It's starts to turn a bright green. He puts a medical glove on, takes it in to the house. " Hey, Ann, do you know what it is?"   
  
" What, oh, nope, just set it on the table." " Do you think it's safe?" "Yes, Rick, beside what do you think it's going to do, attack me?" Rick shrugged his shoulders as he set the object down. " Just be careful, Ann." exclaimed Rick.   
  
As Ann was starting the tape, the object started to speak in a weird language. Ann turned to Rick, thinking that he was doing it, but as she was turning around, the tape came on. Rick was shocked; it was a security tape from the pentagon.   
  
On it, showed one of the hallways that were in the pentagon, Victor the Third was walking out of one of the hallways, turned around and pulled out a pistol and started to shot at a captain in the chest, then two officers grabbed Victor the Third.   
  
Another officer who was a fighter pilot walked over to the Captain, and saw that he was dead. One of the officers asked the pilot if the Captain was okay, but Allan stoked his head no. Then Rick looked at Ann, and said, "Where did you get this?"  
  
" I gave it to her?" answered Tobias. "Okay, but who did you get it from?" " Got it from the fighter pilot." "Is this true?" Rick asked Cassie and Rachel. "Yes, we saw him hand it to him." "Okay, Ann in the morning come down to the station, we need to talk." " All right Rick, I'll be there in the morning."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
